The Collision
by Soul Hatake
Summary: Oliver has seen more than his fair share of supernatural in his past years, but nothing like this. Can he handle these string of deaths around Star City and who is causing them? Takes place in Arrow Season 5 and Originals Season 3 **Chapter 8 Posted**
1. Prologue

****A/N: It's been so long since I uploaded anything, thought I'd start off with a nice little crossover. The OC in this story is based off a very good friend of mine who gave me the idea to do this in the first place, so I hope everyone enjoys and reviews are welcomed as well.****

* * *

 ** **Prologue****

 ** **Star City, City Hall****

Star City isn't exactly the place people would want to go to visit. With constant terrorist attacks and vigilantism prominent, Star City is always in a state of rush.

Oliver Queen, Mayor of Star City, pondered this thought as he sat at his desk. It was already pass 10pm and he was not looking to leave anytime soon. There was a knock on the door and his baby sister, Thea Queen, entered the room.

"Working late again, Ollie?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, just making a couple of revisions…but," Oliver places the papers on his desk and looks up at his baby sister, "what's up?"

"The mayor of New Orleans just arrived. He said it was pretty urgent, but it's late. Should I tell him to see you tomorrow?" Thea offered.

"No, I wasn't planning on leaving yet anyway. Send him in please." Oliver insisted.

"Alright, I'm leaving for the night. I'll tell the receptionist to bring you some coffee because you look like you could use a pot." Thea joked.

"Thanks Speedy." Oliver smiled, Thea returning it.

Thea walks out and tells the mayor of New Orleans walk in, Oliver stands to greet him.

"Mayor Landrich." Oliver states as he places his hand out toward the New Orleans mayor.

"Mayor Queen, call me Mitch." Mitch says as he shakes Oliver's hand.

"Please," Oliver says as he gestured him toward the chair in front of his desk, "Coffee?"

"No, thank you. I also want to thank you for seeing me in such short notice." Mitch told Oliver.

"When we talked on the phone, it sounded pretty urgent. For you to come all this way to speak with me in person, this must be really urgent."

"Yes. I came here to warn you Mr. Queen." Mitch told Oliver, Oliver giving him a look of concern, "I have reason to believe that a local serial killer has made a home here in Star City."

"A serial killer?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Not much is known about this person besides she's a female." Mitch stated.

"How did she manage to escape the city limits?" Oliver asked.

"We don't know, but what we do know is that this person is extremely dangerous and should be handled with extreme caution."

"I'll make sure to inform SCPD on-"

"No," Mitch interrupted, "I'm sorry, but this woman has single-handedly immobilized squads of our finest policemen."

"Immobilized as in?"

"Killed them, Mr. Queen." Mitch leaned forward in his chair toward Oliver, who now had a very concerned look on his face, "I wanted your permission to operate in your city so I can bring her in."

Oliver stands up from his seat and turns to gaze out at the city, he takes a moment to think about his request. With everything else going on in this city, Vigilante, Prometheus, bringing in more artillery from another state could panic the people of Star City.

Oliver turns to Mitch and gives him his answer, "With all due respect Mayor Landrich, if this threat is in my city, I should be the one to bring her in so that there are minimal casualties. And if she is as dangerous as you say, that's all the more reason."

Mayor Landrich gives him a shocked expression, "So there is no changing your mind?"

Oliver shakes his head, "You'll find that the people of Star City are more than capable of handling these kinds of things."

Mayor Landrich gets up from his seat and fixes his suit jacket,

"Mr. Queen, what you're dealing with is something that you have never dealt with before. I don't even think your 'Star City vigilante' can comprehend this situation, but as this is your city I will leave this to you. Thank you for your time."

Mayor Landrich shakes Oliver's hand, "I'll send any available information on her tomorrow morning, good luck." Oliver agrees and watches as Mayor Landrich walks out of his office.

* * *

Outside of City Hall, a couple of security guards walk Mayor Landrich to his limo. Once inside, he takes his phone out of his pocket and makes a call,

"He took the bait, he's just as gullible as you remembered."

"Of course he did, come back to New Orleans and await further orders."

The call ends and the limo rides off. In the distance, there is a figure watching as the vehicle drives away.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Meant to shout out my friend's Youtube Channel: WolfxVoidx. She only has a couple of videos but they're great, check her out whenever you get a chance if you like multifandom type videos. For those who only watch Arrow or Originals respectively, I'm going to try to explain everything out for you guys so everyone can understand the story of both shows and who characters are. But here's Chapter 1, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Arrowcave**

Felicity Smoak spent most of her free time in the bunker. After the death her boyfriend, Billy Malone, at the hands of Prometheus, she needed a way to take her mind off of things. What better way to do that than being Overwatch.

Oliver walks with great pace towards Felicity, as he always does, "What do we have on our potential serial killer?"

"Besides their obvious love of making a mess? No. Are you sure we're dealing with a serial killer and not a serial mountain lion? All of these victims were either decapitated or ripped apart. I think I saw a heart somewhere in here too." Felicity answered.

"Mayor Landrich did say this person was dangerous." Oliver told Felicity.

"Well with John and the team working on an ARGUS mission and Curtis on leave to deal with Paul, we're the only ones here to handle this." Felicity pointed out.

Oliver let's out a sigh as she is right as his phone rings, he looks to see that it was District Attorney Adrian Chase.

"Adrian?" Oliver answers.

"Oliver, you have to see this. Turn on the news." .

Oliver changes the monitor to the news channel,

 _"...a limousine was found last night, five people were found dead at the of the victims was identified as New Orleans mayor, Mitch Landrich."_ Oliver and Felicity watched on shocked at this discovery, _"Landrich was found crushed under the limosuine that flipped over on top of him. Sources are saying that he was seen last night before the incident coming out of City Hall after a meeting with Star City mayor, Oliver Queen. Could this be the works of the Throwing Star Killer-"_

"I have to go." Oliver interrupts as he rushes out the bunker.

"I'll check the street cameras to see if they captured anything." Felicity told Oliver as he left.

* * *

 **City Hall**

"Star City is shaken at the death of Mayor Mitch Landrich," Oliver announces as he stands in front of paparazzi at City Hall, "My condolences go out to his family back in New Orleans, I have already made sure that they are taken cared of."

Oliver pauses for a moment before continuing his speech, "Mitch came to warn me. He came to me about a potential threat, looming in our city. I just wish I could've acted on it sooner… Deputy Mayor Lance and I are working alongside SCPD and the Anti-Crime Unit to ensure that whoever did this is brought to justice. If you see anything out of the ordinary, please contact SCPD. Any questions?"

"Could this new threat be working with the Throwing Star Killer?" A female news reporter asks.

"We are unsure on who the culprit could be, but we are not ruling out the idea." Oliver answers.

"In the report, it says that the limo was forcefully flipped over and that the doors were pried off the vehicle, is there a possibility that we are dealing with one of those metahumans from Central City?" Another female reporter asks.

"As of right now, there is not enough evidence to conclude that question."

Oliver's phone vibrates, he checks it to that it was a text from Felicity reading 'I found something on footage'. Oliver turns back to the crowd, "That is all, thank you for your time."

Oliver leaves the stand with Thea, Lance, Adrian, and a couple of security guards back into City Hall.

"That was short and sweet." Lance told Oliver.

"It was all I can come up with, I have something on the culprit. I'm going to leave City Hall to you and Thea, if anything comes up let me know."

Lance nods in agreement as Oliver heads out of the building.

* * *

 **Arrowcave**

"I got here as fast as I could." Oliver says as he marches in.

"Take a look at this," Felicity tells Oliver.

Oliver and Felicity looks at the monitor, they see a limousine driving down the street when all of a sudden a black blur charges at the vehicle, causing it to crash into a nearby telephone poll.

The footage shows a hooded figure staring at the vehicle. Three security guards exit the vehicle and start firing at the woman, the bullets look like they had no effect on her.

The figure suddenly blurs away again toward a security guard and snaps his neck before turning and ripping a nearby guard's heart out.

The last remaining guard starts to cower. He turns to run and as he did, the figure was already there, the figure leaps onto him and from what it looks like, bites his neck.

Felicity fast forwards the footage and sees that Mayor Landrich did manage to crawl out of the limo, but he was met by this murderous figure.

The figure grabs him by the throat and throws him into the vehicle. The figure pauses for a moment, it looks like they had a brief conversation. The figure then moves Mayor Landrich's head to the side and bites him, blood squirts from the artery in his neck.

As he slumps to the ground, the figure goes behind the limo and flips it on top of the mayor. The footage ends with her blurring off again.

"So it looks like we can put a check mark beside metahuman. Think this could be our girl?" Felicity says as she turns to Oliver.

"Possibly. Can you play the audio from the footage? It looked like they were talking about something." Oliver asked.

"The cameras on these streets are old, but I may be able to amp the quality if it's not too gargled up. I'll also call Star Labs and see if they're missing any Metas." Felicity reassures.

"Let me know if you find anything." Oliver says.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asks.

"I'm suiting up. Whoever did this is still out there. If this is the woman Landrich was telling me about, then I need to get her off my streets NOW before she kills anyone else." Oliver says, walking toward his suit.

"I get that Oliver, but don't you think we should call back up? You saw what she did out there." Felicity said worryingly.

"If it get's out of hand, we'll call in back up." Oliver tells her.

"I don't know why I even try sometimes." Felicity says rolling her eyes.

Oliver gives her a smirk. Time passes and Oliver dons his green hood. Oliver, now suited up as the Green Arrow, grabs his bow and walks toward the exit.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't really have anything important to say, hope everyone is enjoying this little crossover so far. To me these chapters kind of feel like one full scene from an episode of Arrow or the Originals before it goes into commercial break and maybe all these chapters put together is the equivalent of one full episode. Maybe that's just me, but anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **New Orleans, The Abattoir**

Back in the French Quarter stood a very large house. The Abattoir, sometimes called the compound, was the home of the renown Mikaelson Family. It had been their home for centuries.

Inside stood a tall, dark-blond haired man with a slender build on his phone awaiting for the person to answer on the other line when the call ends. He looks at his phone agitated before a dark-haired man in a black suit and tie walks into the room.

"That's the third time you called, Niklaus." The man in the suit spoke, "We can safely assume that our spy is no longer with us."

"If he is indeed dead, that means that the girl is in Star City." The man now know as Niklaus replied as he turned to the man in the suit, his British accent prominent.

"May I remind you that finding the girl is key if we want to stop Lucien, if we do not find her-"

"Then we all may die yes, yes brother I know." Niklaus says as he walks up to his brother and places a hand on his shoulder, "Do not worry Elijah, the girl will be returned by Oliver Queen, just as I promised."

"How are you so sure Oliver Queen will complete this task?" The man in the suit now known as Elijah asks.

"He will," Niklaus smiled, "all he needs is a little motivation."

Elijah squints at Niklaus' insinuation as he takes his hand off his shoulder,

"Take care of everything, I'm leaving for a few days." Niklaus says as he walks away from his brother."

"We do not have time for this Niklaus, where are you going?" Elijah asks.

"On a little trip." Niklaus confirms as he walks out of the room.

* * *

 **Star City**

The night was dull, the Green Arrow had been on patrol for hours with no sign of trouble. Whoever this girl was, she was good at hiding after causing a scene.

Oliver stood on a rooftop, surveying the area when Felicity spoke over the communicator,

"Oliver."

"Go." Oliver says.

"It's not much but I did get some audio from the footage."

Felicity plays the footage on the comm system for Oliver,

 _"You made a big mistake coming here girl. The Mikaelsons will be looking for you-"_

"That's all I found before she went all cannibal on him"

"See if you can find anything on the Mikaelsons."

"Already on - Oliver the SCPD was just called, something about a couple of guys following a woman into an alley. The location is a couple of blocks away from you."

"I'm on it."

* * *

In an alleyway, a blonde haired man and a skullcap wearing man converge on a young woman in a black leather jacket with a gray hood. The men inched closer to her as she backs into the wall.

"Klaus is awaiting your return." One of the men said.

"We were sent here to bring you back WITH or WITHOUT limbs." Says the other.

"Klaus should've known to send more." The young woman says as she readies herself.

As the men take another step, they were both met with arrows in the back of their shoulders. They turn to see that it was the Green Arrow aiming at them with his bow drawn back.

"Step AWAY from the girl." Oliver says forcefully.

The two men simultaneously pulled the arrows out from their shoulders and threw them to the ground. Oliver watches as their eyes suddenly turned dark red, veins protruding from under their eyes as well.

Oliver was shocked at this sight but quickly snapped out of it when the young woman pounced on the blond haired man and bit him.

Oliver fires an arrow at the other man, but he blurs around it. The man then appears beside Oliver and pushes him several feet into a wall, causing him to lose his bow as he falls to the ground.

Trying to shake of the pain, Oliver quickly makes his way to his feet and pulls an arrow from his quiver. He attempts to stab the man with it but he effortlessly catches Oliver's wrist and uses his other hand to thrust and hold Oliver against the wall by his throat.

Oliver could see that his teeth were razor sharp as the man opened his mouth wide. As he went in for the bite, the man noticed that the arrow in Oliver's hand was beeping. He observed it for a moment before a bright flash blinded him.

Oliver took the chance to break out of the man's grip and pushes the man away. While the man was still blinded, Oliver jumps on top of him and flips him to the ground, delivering a barrage of punches the man's face.

The man pushes Oliver off of him, Oliver rolls for his bow, draws it back, and aims to see that the man was gone again. The man appears behind Oliver and bites him in the shoulder, Oliver lets out a yell before the man suddenly lets him go.

Oliver looks up at the man as he falls to his knees, standing behind him was the young woman holding the man's heart. She drops the heart and looks down at Oliver.

"Thanks," she says, "but I have somewhere I have to be."

Before she could move, Oliver lodges a horse tranquilizer arrow into her leg. She lets out a yelp before kicking Oliver in the ribs, losing her balance in the process.

"What did you…" Her words discontinued as she falls to the ground. Oliver make his way to his feet, grunting in pain as he does so and looks down at the young woman.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **City Hall**

Thea Queen just had a long day at the office. As the Chief of Staff of the Mayor of Star City, she has to take on most of her brother's tasks, especially knowing of his night activities as the Green Arrow. Thea was the only one left at the building and could not wait to get out.

She had just cleaned off her desk and neatly put a collection of files in cabinet before locking up her office door. Security met her at the door and walked her out of the building. She stops suddenly, she remembers that she left a file that she needed to take home back in her office.

"I'll be right back." Thea tells her security guards as she runs back inside.

She gets to her office with her keys in hand, as she grabs the door knob she sees that the door is unlocked. She hesitates for a moment, she knows she locked the door before she left. _Maybe it was the janitor,_ she thought.

She slowly opens her office door and peeks in. Nobody was in there, but she still had an eerie feeling as though she was being watched. She saw the file on her desk and went to grab it, as she did, her assassin training kicked in as she felt a presence behind her.

Thea instinctively reached for a pen on the desk and rotated quickly in one elegant swoop, she was met by a tall, dark blonde-haired man. The man caught her wrist and pulled Thea closer to him,

"Go to sleep." The man says as he stares directly into Thea's eyes.

Thea suddenly loses consciousness and slumps into the blond man's arms.

* * *

 **Arrowcave**

Oliver walks in and stands alongside Felicity with his hood and mask down as they watched the young woman lay unconscious in the Arrowcave cell on the monitor.

"Are you ok?" Felicity worried.

"I'm fine, his bite barely broke through the Kevlar but I still felt the pressure of it." Oliver answered. "Did we get anything on the Mikaelsons?"

"Nothing so far in the criminal database, I'm running facial recognition on our Sleeping Beauty in there…sooo," Felicity started, " are you gonna say what we're both thinking?"

"I'm not saying it." Oliver expressed.

"These people had red eyes,"

"Felicity…"

"Razor sharp teeth, tried to bite your neck…"

"Don't say it."

"We're dealing VAMPIRES!" Felicity announced, Oliver letting out a sigh at the comment.

"We've dealt with metahumans, aliens, and even Damien Darhk, who I might add, is apart of the supernatural! You're honestly going to sit there and tell me that vampires don't exist?" Felicity continued.

"We don't know what we're dealing with…" Oliver watched as the young woman started to move around a bit. The tranquilizer was wearing off, "but I'm going to find out."

Oliver walks away from Felicity, placing the hood and mask back on his head.

* * *

The young woman groaned as she started coming to. She slowly makes her way to her feet and realizes she was in a cell, also that she wasn't alone. In front of her stood a man clad in all green with a bow and quiver.

"I thought Halloween was over already." The young woman teased.

Oliver didn't let the snarky attitude bother him, but observed who he was dealing with. The young woman stood about 5'3" with long black wavy hair, she wore a black leather jacket with a gray cotton hood, a pair of ripped blue jeans and boots. She reminded Oliver of Eveyln.

"So I go from one prison to another…great. Is this how you treat someone who saved your life?" The young woman commented.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business Robin Hood." The young woman returned.

"Tell me why you killed Mayor Landrich!" Oliver demanded.

The young woman let out a small chuckle before walking closer to Oliver, "You really think you're in any position to give demands, Green? The only reason I'm locked up in this cage is because I want to be."

The young woman places her hands on the bars in attempt to break out when the bars started electrifying, shocking the young woman and causing her to step back.

"That was about 30,000 milliamps that just went through your body. You won't be escaping anytime soon."

Oliver watches as the young woman gives him a very pissed look, he also heard a low growl alongside that look.

"You've killed innocent people-" Oliver continued

"I was defending myself!" The young woman exclaimed.

"From what!" Oliver said firmly, the young woman hesitated for a moment, "Is it the Mikaelsons?"

The woman looked at Oliver surprised, "How do you know them?"

"Who are they and why are they after you?" Oliver asked.

"Look Green, if you know anything about the Mikaelsons, you'll know that with me here no one is safe. Including you and that woman over there."

Oliver was shocked that she knew that he wasn't the only one there.

"I can hear her heartbeat." The young woman smiled, "If you let me out of here, I promise not to kill you, and I'll be on my marry way before more show up. They already know I'm here in this city, it's only a matter of time before they find me here in this cell."

"You're not going anywhere until I get answers." Oliver forced.

"You're not getting anything from me." She says.

"Then get comfortable."

Oliver flicks his bow backwards and walks away from the cage. He meets back up with Felicity sitting at her station.

"Well that was kinda creepy." She said, "What should we do?"

"Keep her here and keep an eye on her, I gotta run to the office." Oliver answers.

"Oh so you're just gonna leave me here with the vampire?" Felicity says.

"Just call me if anything happens."

* * *

 **City Hall**

Oliver walks in, the receptionist greets him at the door with a list of things to do as he walked toward his office.

"Ok Mr. Queen, you have a conference at 10a.m. with the Board of Commissions, the files are already on your desk. You also have a charity event today at 2p.m. Deputy Mayor Lance offered to take your place if you were too busy." the receptionist told Oliver

"Tell him there's no need. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where my sister is would you?" Oliver asked.

"I haven't seen her all morning." The receptionist confirms.

"Thank you Lindsey." Oliver told the receptionist. Oliver walks into his office and stops mid-step to see that there was someone sitting at his desk.

The person was sitting facing the window, looking out at the skyline. The person turned the chair around to face Oliver and it was a man. The man had dark blond hair and blue-green eyes. He gave Oliver a smile before speaking to him,

"Hello, Oliver."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the delay. Got a little bit side tracked, you know, LIFE. But here's Chapter 3. For my non-Arrow viewers, Thea was trained by a group known as the League of Assassins, pretty much a group of highly trained ninjas that..well..assassinate people. For my non-Original/TVD viewers, abilities that were displayed this chapter will be explained in the coming chapters. Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are definitely welcomed. Positive or negative, I don't mind constructive criticism. Hopefully try to post chapter 4 (my favorite so far) by the end of this week.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **City Hall**

"Look at you, 'The Mayor of Star City'. You've come a long way from that bed wetter on that Island…what was it again? Lian Yu, that's it." The man said, Oliver noticing his British accent.

Oliver had a look of confusion on his face as he watch the man continue to smile at him. This man knew Oliver somehow and he could not figure out how that was.

"How did you get in here?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just say I have a way of persuading people." The man said, "Oh and don't bother calling the guards, I want to try and keep this as a 'civilized' conversation as my brother calls it. I wouldn't want to bathe you in the blood of your employees."

Oliver now had a look of concern, "Look, I don't know who you are and how you got past my guards, but if you don't leave right now, I will escort you out myself."

"You really have grown, and the fact that you don't remember me means my compulsion on you all those years ago is still in effect." The man told Oliver impressed, but not phased by the threat, "Well, who I am is of no concern at the moment, it's the why I am here you should be worried about."

The man gets up from the chair walks over toward Oliver who stood his ground, "The other night I had a couple of my men sent here to bring back a girl, to my surprise they were found dead. And in the area were arrows. Now you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Oliver was now face to face with the man, he did not understand who he was and how he knew him. The man smirked at Oliver, Oliver felt a subtle chill around him, but he still did not budge.

"You're one of them, the Mikaelsons. What do you want with the girl." Oliver says as he balls his fists tightly.

The man walks around Oliver and toward the door, "Lovely sister by the way, I guess the Queen Family is full of many surprises."

Oliver's expression quickly turns into anger as he turns around and swings a right hook toward the man, the man turns at an unnatural speed and catches Oliver's punch.

* * *

 **Arrowcave**

The young woman just sat patiently in the middle of the cell, she then lets out a sigh of frustration before sprawling out on the floor. She looks up at the roof of the cell before her attention turns elsewhere.

"I know you're over there." The young woman said loudly.

From around the corner came Felicity with a glass of water. "And how did you know that exactly? The super hearing I'm guessing."

"No, I just heard the sound of your heels clacking on the floor." The young woman returned.

Felicity looked down at her heels, "Oh…right." She said awkwardly.

"You know you're making a big mistake keeping me locked up here right?" The young woman told Felicity as she sat up.

"Better you in here then out there killing people." Felicity told her.

"Like I told the idiot in green, I was defending myself." The young woman told Felicity.

"From what?" Felicity asked.

The young woman did not answer, "If Robin Hood didn't get anything out of me, what makes you think you can blondie?"

"Well," Felicity said as she holds up a remote looking device, "my method is a little bit more humanitarian than the Green Arrow's."

"The Green Arrow?" The young woman joked.

"How about this, give me the answers that I want an I'll lower the voltage on the bars enough to slide in this nice and refreshing glass of water." Felicity says, giving her a friendly and reassuring smile.

The young woman looked intrigued and gave in to Felicity's offer, "FIne."

"Great! So, let's start with a name. Oh and don't bother trying to lie, I have a file of you right over there so if anything I ask is false, the deal is off…don't mind that rhyme please. " Felicity says as she held the remote in her hand.

The young woman hopped to her feet and walked closer to Felicity, "Xena."

"Xena? That's a unique name." Felicity noted

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me." Xena said, keeping her answers short.

"Right…next question, what are you?"

Xena looked at Felicity with curiosity, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You'd be surprised." Felicity replied.

Xena let out a sigh, she knew she didn't have a choice, "I'm a hybrid."

"A hy-what?" Felicity asked.

"A Hybrid, half Werewolf -half Vampire." Xena answered.

"I knew it! Well, not the whole half Werewolf part but I knew you were a-sorry…" Felicity said as she cleared her throat.

Xena watched as Felicity lowered the voltage a little bit more. "The Mikaelsons," Felicity said, "who are they?"

"The Mikaelsons are a very powerful family. They're the original Vampires, the very first to ever walk the Earth. The ringleader being Klaus Mikaelson, the first hybrid." Xena responded.

"Great…" Felicity said rubbing her head, "and why exactly is a family of original vampires after you?"

Xena started pacing around, she didn't want to answer but she knew she didn't have a choice, "I have something that they want. A weapon. There is a bit of a power struggle going on where I'm from and what I have could be the deciding factor."

"Ok, so this weapon, what is it and why do you have it?" Felicity asked.

"Aren't you supposed to turn the voltage down?" Xena stated.

Felicity complied and turn the setting down a couple of notches.

"It's a blade that originally belonged to a witch named Papa Tunde. It's powerful enough to bring an original to their knees. As to why I have it? Because I stole it. I thought I was on the right side, I clearly wasn't. So I took the weapon and ran." Xena answered.

* * *

 **City Hall**

The man puts more pressure on Oliver's hand, causing Oliver to grunt in pain as he slowly fell to one knee. The man then grabs Oliver and sends him flying over his desk and tumbling over his chair with no effort at all.

Oliver gets up quickly, "If you hurt her-"

"I can assure you no harm has come to your beloved sister. How about a trade? Bring the girl to me and I will let your sister go. If you for whatever reason do not bring her to me, I will rip out your sister's heart and slaughter each and every person in this city." The man stated, "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Oliver knew this was not a place for battle, he was at a grave disadvantage going against this guy like this, especially with Thea in danger, he had no other choice but to comply.

"Good." The man starts to walk out of the door when he stops again, "Oh and before I forget…"

The man quickly blurs over to Oliver and holds him close to his face to where they're eyes meet, "Remember."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope everyone is doing well. I apologize for the wait, Finals was kicking my ass and now I'm trying to recalibrate and adjust to it being the Summer, you know how that goes, but here is Chapter 5! Takes place in the Flashbacks of Arrow season 4 (which takes place in 2011) and Originals season 1. Of course there has to be a little tweaking to both seasons for this meet up to work but hey, give ya boy a break. So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lian Yu** ** _(Flashback)_**

 **(Oliver POV)**

 _The air was always cold on the island, mainly from it being in the North China Sea, but there was a calming to it. Despite this place bending me and breaking me in ways that I wouldn't even wish on my worse enemy, it made me who I am. A monster._

 _After being trapped in a Coast City bar by Waller and her A.R.G.U.S agents, I was sent back to this hell hole to infiltrate an operation known as Shadowspire, led by a man named Baron Reiter. Just a week ago I found out by one of our former captives, John Constantine, that Lian Yu was a magical nexus I think he called it and that Reiter wasn't just here for drugs._

 _It was the middle of the night and I was on watch of the rest of the captives alongside Conklin, a mercenary working directly under Reiter,who looked at me with the side of his eye. He had found the communication device given to me by those A.R.G.U.S agents right before I landed on the island and now he's on to me being a spy. Luckily, I have enough of Reiter's trust that he stands up for me but deep down I know that as soon as they get what they came for, I'm as good as dead._

 _I watched as one of the captives falls out in the field while gathering more herbs for Reiter's drug that Conklin called Slam. Conklin walks up to the captive and looks down at him before kicking him in the gut,_

 _"GET YER ASS UP!" Conklin said, his southern accent very prominent. He raises his rifle toward the man's head, "I'm not gonna tell ya again!"_

 _I quickly ran up a grabbed his shoulder,_

 _"Hey! Just give the man a minute, these people are dying out on us. We're short as is to just start killing them off." I explained._

 _Conklin pulled away from my hand and got in my face, he looked down at the captive and back up at me, "Two minutes to get this PIG back on his feet,and if you grab me like that again, he's not the only one that'll be on the ground."_

 _He walks around me, bumping me with his shoulder. I kneel down and give the man my water bottle._

 _"I feel sick." He told me. I hated being a spy. These people are innocent and working like mules. I want to help, but if I jeopardize my mission..._

 _"Here, just drink this." I told him as he started drinking the water, "Get back to work, pace yourself."_

 _It was times like this that I wish Taiana were here. She was the backbone of these people, she kept them together and gave them the motivation to keep going. But since I was given the order to kill her but hid her in my old hideout instead, it's better to keep it that way or else we're both in trouble._

 _"Conklin!" I heard someone yell in the distance, it was another one or Reiter's men._

 _Conklin walked up and I watched as two men came back dragging a body, I stand and walk toward Conklin and the group of men._

 _"The body washed up on shore while we were on patrol." The man said as they dropped the body._

 _We analyze the body. Slender Caucasian male, looked like he was in his mid-20s, hair color same as mine, wearing all black…but there's something strange with his face. It was pale white, devoid of any color, and there were veins protruding on his face. Something I've never seen before._

 _Conklin and I saw that there was something sticking out of the man's chest, some kind of blade. Conklin crouches down and reaches for it,_

 _"I don't think that's a good idea…" I told Conklin._

 _He looks back at me, "What? You scared of a dead man?"_

 _I roll my eyes and let out a sigh as I watch him pull the blade from the man's chest. The blade was white and looked to be made of bone._

 _"What the hell kinda blade is this?" Conklin asked. He wipes off the blood residue and feels the blade. He touches the tip and cuts his finger open, letting some of the blood hit the dead man's mouth as he curses in anger._

 _Out the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the body twitch. Maybe it was a muscle spasm, I mean the body had to be at least a couple of days fresh, I know I dropped out of college but I think that's a thing._

 _"What yall think?" Conklin asked the men as he started flipping the knife around and doing horrible karate moves while the other men laughed._

 _This time I see the body's hand move, and I know it's not my imagination. I look closer at the body and the veins on his face started disappearing._

 _"Um…guys." I say raising my rifle, but it was too late._

 _The man's eyes jolt open and he grabs a nearby leg, prying his teeth into the soldier's leg and making him scream in pain. Conklin curses again and raises his rifle but the man gets up and moves at an unnatural speed, moving behind the man he bit and using him as cover as Conklin opens fire on them._

 _The bullets penetrate his fellow soldier's body but the body armor cushioned them from going straight through. The man in black then plunges his hand into the soldier's back and literally rip his heart out before throwing him on top of Conklin. Knocking him unconscious._

 _Now it was just me and another mercenary, we had our sights aimed at the man in black who observed the heart in his hand. Mirakuru maybe? No, all of it was destroyed along with Slade._

 _I watch the man drop the heart and turn his attention to the both us. He then spoke to us,_

 _"Though I appreciate you all removing that dagger from my chest, this place is unfamiliar to me. As a show of my gratitude, if one of you tells me where it is I washed up, I will make your deaths quick and painless."_

 _He gave us a cold smile after those words. What ever this guy is, he isn't human. In any case, that blade seemed to be the only thing that can stop him. I look at the other mercenary and gave him a look in which he nodded in return._

 _The mercenary shoots the man in the back as I run for the blade in Conklin's hand. I get to Conklin, take the blade out of his hand, and turn around just in time to see the man in black to knock the rifle out of the mercenary's hand and violently bite the mercenary's neck, causing him to yell in pain before I finally see his body go limp._

 _While his back is turned, I sneak up behind the man in black to try and put the blade back in him but his reflexes are too quick. I strike but my wrist is met with his hand. He gives me a grin before overpowering the blade out of my hand almost effortlessly and palm thrusting me back several feet, making me land harshly on Lian Yu's hard soil._

 _I try to make my way up but was met with that white blade in my shoulder. The pain was so excruciating that I started screaming uncontrollably. This wasn't just a normal stab, I'm used to pain and torture but this…this was something I never felt before._

 _I try to pull the blade out but the man in black was now on top of me holding me down. He pulls the blade out and drags me to a nearby tree by my throat and holds me there._

 _"I'm impressed," the man spoke as I struggle to gasp for air, "the pain from getting stabbed by this blade would kill a human instantly. You, on the other hand, managed to almost pull it out. You may be of some use to me."_

* * *

 **Star City (Present Day)**

 **City Hall**

Back inside City Hall, Oliver laid unconscious sitting at his desk when he was woken up abruptly by Lance. Oliver sits up quickly and gasps for air, startling Lance and causing him to grab his chest.

"I remember."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **City Hall**

"Jesus!" Lance says, watching as Oliver looked around his office confused, "Was starting to think you were dead."

"Where is he!?" Oliver asked.

"Where is who Oliver? When I came in, you were knocked out on your desk. I thought maybe you had a long night last night." Lance returned.

"No, there was a man here and he took Thea." Oliver explained.

"What?" Lance asked confusingly.

"I have to go, tell the Councilmen I've had a family member pass and that I'm taking a couple of days off. Do you think you and Chase can handle things while I'm gone?" Oliver asked.

"Well I wouldn't be much of a Deputy Mayor if I couldn't, but you just worry about getting Thea back and the son of a bitch that took her." Lance spoke, giving Oliver a reassuring nod that Oliver returned as he made his way out of the office.

As Oliver walked out he took his phone out and proceeded to make a call.

* * *

 **Arrowcave**

Felicity was still interrogating Xena, who had gotten surprisingly comfortable to the point that she had forgotten the voltage was probably to the point where she could possibly break out if she wanted to.

Felicity's phone started to ring, she looked to see that it was Oliver.

"Hello?"

"I had a little run in with that girl's boss, he has Thea held captive somewhere and we NEED to find her."

"Oh God…I'll run GPS on her phone and see if I can track her." Felicity told Oliver, a concerning look made on Xena's face.

"I'm heading there now."

* * *

Time passes and Oliver was now back at the Arrowcave explaining to Felicity his experience with the man in black, who Felicity confirmed to be Klaus Mikaelson, on Lian Yu.

"GPS and satellite isn't tracking her phone. The last place the signal was found was going out of city limits." Felicity confirmed.

Oliver started rubbing his head in frustration and stress, "Klaus made it clear that he wasn't going to hurt Thea unless I give him the girl and if we don't both my sister and the people of Star City will be slaughtered but they can be anywhere. He did leave a note with a contact number for when I did find her."

"Maybe I can trace that." Felicity said, Oliver giving her the note, "So let me get this straight, the guy that took Thea is the same guy that you met on Lian Yu six years ago?"

"He did some kind of mind spell that wiped my memory of our encounter." Oliver answered.

"But how does he know you're the Green Arrow?"

"He probably did something to Thea, made her tell him who I was. But the real question is why does he want her."

"Xena? She has something of his, Papa Tunde's blade." Felicity answered.

Oliver gave her a small ponder, "It wouldn't happen to be a white blade made of bone would it?"

"Yeah, how did you-" Felicity says as Oliver walks around to the cell holding Xena.

Xena watched as Oliver walked up toward her cell and stood firm with Felicity right behind him.

"Um," Xena stated, "who are you?"

"Klaus has my baby sister." Oliver stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I told blondie this would happen." Xena replied.

"You were the one who brought this monster into my city-"

"Hey!" Felicity interrupted, "Let's tone it down a bit. Xena, you said you have a sister right?"

"I did, but I don't know anymore." Xena answered.

"Why is that?" Oliver asked.

"My sister is a witch." Xena answered.

"That's not nice." Felicity said.

"No, I mean an ACTUAL witch. She placed a protection spell on me before I ran off. That's why Klaus can't find me and if another witch tried, it'll be a pain in the ass to successfully do it. She was caught before I ran off with the blade, I wouldn't be surprised if they killed her." Xena confirmed, trying to hold back tears.

"He wants a trade, you for my sister." Oliver told Xena.

"Of course he does, and I don't blame you for going along with it either. That's your sister." Xena returned.

Felicity pulled Oliver to the side, "We can't just give her up to Klaus."

"I don't think we have a choice right now Felicity, Klaus has MY sister."

"I KNOW that. I've been talking to her this whole time, yes she's a killer but her heart is pure and good. You of all people should understand that." Felicity told Oliver.

Oliver gives her a glare. As much as he didn't want to listen, like Diggle he trusted Felicity more than anyone and her judgment was always spot on.

Oliver walks back up to Xena in her cell. They look at each other for a moment before Oliver reached for the keypad, entering numbers causing the electric bars to switch off and the door to unlock.

Oliver held open the door for Xena as she hesitated to step out the cell,

"What's going on?" Xena asked.

"We need your help. Felicity has spoken on your behalf and I trust her judgment." Oliver says as he gives Felicity a reassuring look that Felicity returns with a smile.

"Ok…so what are we going to do?" Xena asked.

"We're going to get my sister back and take Klaus down." Oliver answered.

"One thing I learned about the Mikaelsons, you mess with one you mess with all of them. You're setting yourself up for suicide." Xena said.

"That's why you're going to help us," Felicity stated, "trust me if there's anyone that can defy the odds, it's Oliver."

"Fine, where do we start?" Xena asked.

"We start with what we are dealing with and weaknesses, I need everything you know about Klaus and the Mikaelsons."

* * *

 **New Orleans**

 **The Abbatoir**

Klaus stood firm as he stared out from on top of the balcony. From behind him comes his brother, Elijah.

"Are you sure Oliver Queen will show?" Elijah asked.

"Of course he will, brother."

Klaus snaps his fingers and two figures come from behind them both. The figures are Thea Queen and another unknown female. They stand beside Klaus and let's him caress their faces,

"Or else both of their sisters will suffer the consequences of their siblings."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: What? A back to back post you ask? That's right. Trying for make up for lost time. Decided to try to finish this story with Chapter 10, so that means three more chapters to go. A lot of action to come soon don't worry. But I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Star City**

 **Arrowcave**

"So if push comes to shove, wooden stakes and that blade is our best option?" Oliver asked Xena.

"Pretty much unless you have some vervain handy around here or wolfsbane. It won't have an much of an affect but it will slow them down for a very brief moment." Xena answered.

"I'll get started on making a couple of wooden stake arrows. Felicity, let's get the van loaded with gear. We're heading out tomorrow to New Orleans." Oliver stated, Felicity nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, so now that you have the background of Mikaelsons, what's the plan of attack?" Xena asked.

"I'm going to challenge him one on one." Oliver answered.

"What!?" Xena and Felicity both said.

"You said Klaus and his family started off as warriors. Given what you've told me about him, he'll take the challenge because of his ego."

"Ok but Klaus goes on his own set of rules, a Code of Honor does not run in his blood. You really are trying to kill yourself, I think all those nights running around as a pickle is starting to get to you." Xena stated.

"I've gone up against Mirakuru super soldiers and speedsters, Klaus is no different."

"Except the fact that he is VERY different. He has the ability to control minds by just looking into his eyes Oliver. Plus he's already beaten you. We should call Team Arrow back, we may need all hands on deck for this." Felicity reminded Oliver.

"We can't, the A.R.G.U.S mission is going to take at least another two days to complete. Besides, I'll have help." Oliver confirmed.

"I know I'm a hybrid and all, but we won't last three seconds against the combined force of Klaus and Elijah. If they have Marcel and Hayley there as well then we might as well just slice our own throats and hand them our bodies in a nice package." Xena stated as she watched Oliver pack duffle bags with his suit and equipment.

"I'm well aware of that, but I wasn't talking about you."

"You called Barry?" Felicity asked.

Oliver gave Felicity a look that she knew all too well, "I hope you're not talking about him. Please tell me you're not talking about him."

"Who's him?" Xena asked.

"A friend I made a while back. He's going to meet us in New Orleans, hopefully he'll be able to give us something that can even the odds." Oliver said as Felicity rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"What, is he some kind of super man or something?" Xena joked.

"Far from it, but he's our only reliable back up while everyone is away and given our situation, the best choice." Oliver said.

* * *

More time passes and the black van was now being loaded with equipment. Oliver even prepped his bike for the long haul up the road. Oliver glances over at Xena to see that she has a worried look on her face, he walks over to her and helps her with packing the equipment.

"You ok?" Oliver asked, grabbing different gadgets and placing them in duffle bags.

"About as ok as I can get I guess. Still trying to figure out how I got myself into this situation." Xena replied.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." Oliver reassured Xena who gave him a look and a small hesitant smile.

"So what makes you do it?" Xena asked, Oliver not sure what she meant, "All of this. Helping people."

Oliver looked at her, "My father wasn't the man I thought he was, but I felt that I owed it to him to keep this city safe and protect it's people. No matter who or what they were."

"It must be nice. If, and that's a big IF, we do somehow happen to make it out of this, I don't know what to do or where to go. I was sired to Klaus for a very long time and now that the sire bond was broken and the possibility of my sister being dead looming, I just don't know." Xena stated.

"Well," Oliver started, "my father told me one thing before he died. Survive. If you ever need a home, you're welcomed here."

Xena smiled, "Thank you."

Oliver returned the smile, "Now this Lucien guy."

"What about him?"

"You said he and Klaus were at odds. Is there a way to get his help?"

"Trust me, you don't want his help. I don't want any part of either sides. The reason I took the blade was for my defense, I was selfish and that got my sister caught." Xena answered.

Oliver and Xena were interrupted by Felicity, "The van is ready to roll whenever you are."

Oliver looks at Xena, "Are you ready?"

Xena gives him nod in agreement in which he places his hand on her shoulder. Oliver walks away and takes his phone out to make a call. He places the phone on his ear and after a couple of rings, a familiar voice answers the phone. Klaus.

"I have the girl and the blade. Where do we meet?"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Drawing close to the end here. I know there's some questions that need answering in regards to the flashback chapter and I'm going to try my best to answer them in chapter 9. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, I really appreciate all the feedback. Please excuse any grammatical errors. So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **New Orleans**

 **The French Quarter**

It was the middle of the night and a black armored van pulled into what was known as the French Quarter of New Orleans, the place where Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches alike roamed around freely.

Xena explained The Mikaelson's connection to New Orleans, as well as, Marcel Gerard's ascension into the ruler of New Orleans to Oliver and Felicity on the drive up. With all of this in mind, Oliver's main goal was to get Thea out of Klaus' reach safely.

"You know I always wanted to come to New Orleans." Felicity said as she drove the van, getting a stern look from both Oliver who sat up front and Xena who was in the back, "Under different circumstances I mean…"

"Stop right here." Xena spoke, "You see that building right there? That's the Abattoir, home of The Mikaelsons."

"Are you serious? That's like a mansion!" Felicity noted.

"The Mikaelsons got this place in the 19th Century from what I was told. It's been theirs' since." Xena explained.

Oliver observed the large home of The Mikaelsons. It stood about three stories tall, many ways in an out.

"Alright, I'm going to recon the place. See if I can find Thea." Oliver said.

"That's a bit dangerous don't you think? What if you run into Klaus or Elijah? They can hear your heartbeat." Xena asked.

Oliver pulled out a pistol, "The bullets in this clip are wood tipped. It may not kill them, but it'll hopefully slow them down enough for me to escape."

"These aren't regular vampires Oliver! Those bullets will only- why am I even trying? Now I see how you feel Blondie." Xena said with Felicity agreeing.

"I need to make sure Thea is alright." Oliver said firmly.

"Ok…but how are you gonna get in?" Xena asked, Oliver not responding but giving her a look of 'did you really just ask me that?', "Right, forgot who I was talking to. So are you going to suit up here?"

"No, I brought my suit just in case but if the Green Arrow is seen here in New Orleans, that'll raise suspicion and unwanted attention." Oliver says as he pulls a black mask out and places it over his face,

"They're not expecting me until tomorrow so the chances of them being there may be less given everything going on in New Orleans. Make sure to park somewhere that you can't be seen."

"Be careful Oliver." Felicity told Oliver.

Oliver hops out the van and watches as Felicity and Xena pull off before crossing the street toward the Abattoir.

* * *

 **The Abattoir**

Oliver, dressed in all black and a black mask, made his way through the halls of the Abattoir, that time spent in the League of Assassins was put to good use as he didn't make a sound roam in the home of The Mikaelsons.

So far he found no one in the house. He looked around every corner and every room but the house was clear and no sign of Thea, until he heard footsteps coming up the stairway. Oliver turned a corner and waited.

A figure walks past him, a woman, standing at about 5'4" also wearing all black with a leather jacket. Long wavy black hair in a messy bun. Oliver figured she was human since she didn't notice him and decided to follow her. She walked down the hallway and stopped, as did he. Oliver quickly turned into another corner as the woman turned around and looked behind her with suspicious eyes.

She retraced her steps, she thought she felt someone behind her and went to check it out. Oliver knew she was coming and had to think fast. As the footsteps got closer and closer, the woman turns and looks at the corner, but no one was there. She takes a couple of steps forward and analyzes her surroundings but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

She turns back around and walks away as Oliver silently drops from above. He watches her enter into a room and close the door.

"Have you found Thea?" Felicity asked over the comm.

"No," Oliver said silently, "but there is someone else here. A woman."

"Does she have dark brown hair? I hope it's not Hayley, if it is you're kinda screwed." Oliver heard Xena say.

"No she's hum-" Oliver stops his sentence as he glances outside and into the courtyard. He sees a woman setting a table with short, neck-length dark brown hair wearing professional clothing, "Thea."

Oliver silently made his way to the balcony of the courtyard and watched as Thea started to leave. Oliver quickly jumped down from the balcony and landed nimbly behind Thea.

"Thea!" Oliver said but still silent. Thea turned around and she had a blank look on her face as if she didn't recognize Oliver.

Oliver went toward Thea and kneeled in front of her, pulling his mask on top of his head to reveal his face to her, "Hey! It's me Speedy, I'm here. Guys I found Thea."

"Is she ok!?"

"She looks like she doesn't recognize me." Oliver answered.

"She's compelled, bring her back to the van so I can take it off of her." Xena told Oliver.

Oliver slipped his mask back on, "Alright Speedy, we're getting you out of here."

Oliver tugged on Thea little bit and she resisted, "No!"

Oliver looked back at his sister and tried to talk to her, "Thea it's me, Ollie, you're under mind control and we have to go."

Oliver tried pulling her again but she kept resisting, now getting more violent as she flailed against Oliver's grip, "No! LET GO OF ME!"

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Came a voice.

* * *

A voice from distance calls out causing Oliver to turn and draw his gun. It was Klaus. Oliver made sure Thea was behind him as Klaus started walking toward them.

"It would seem we have an uninvited guest." Came another voice directly behind Oliver and Thea.

Oliver turned and pulled Thea behind him as he drew a second pistol and pointed it at a man with black hair wearing a suit with a hand in his pocket, Elijah Mikaelson.

"I wouldn't waste your bullets stranger. They will do nothing more than annoy me." Elijah told Oliver as he pulls back the hammer of the pistol.

"You must be one of Oliver Queen's associates I presume." Klaus stated, optimism in his voice, "I must say he never ceases to amaze me."

Klaus snaps his fingers and Thea starts walking toward Klaus.

"Thea!" He yells, keeping both his fingers on the triggers as he watches Thea stand by Klaus' side.

Klaus takes a step behind Thea, moves her hair from her neck, and tilts her head sideways. Oliver watches as Klaus' eyes started glowing yellow with veins protruding from around the eyes and his teeth turn to fangs.

"Now unless you want to see me feast on her body as you watch her life slowly fade away into nothingness, you will put down your arms." Klaus commanded.

Oliver hesitated for a moment before realizing he was in a losing situation. He took his aims off of Klaus and Elijah, pushing the hammer of both pistols forward and slowly placing them on the ground.

Klaus turned back to normal and smiled at Oliver, "Smart man. Brother if you would."

Oliver looked at Elijah as he leaned and took the mask off of Oliver's face. Klaus and Elijah were shocked at this revelation.

"Oliver Queen," Klaus said, letting go of Thea, "well this changes things. Please, come have a seat."

Oliver watched as Klaus sat at the table Thea set. Oliver turned back to Elijah who had an amused look on his face, making sure Oliver didn't try anything more stupid than he has.

Oliver walked over to a chair on the other side of the table from Klaus and sat.

"Are you thirsty?" Klaus asked Oliver who didn't give him an answer, "Bring us a bottle of wine, Love. This is a cause for celebration of Oliver Queen's stupidity."

Thea left the table and went inside the house, Oliver watched her with the side of his eye before turning his attention back to Klaus.

"So tell me Oliver, you break into my home without doing what you were told. Why should I not kill you where you sit?" Klaus asked.

"I had to make sure my sister was safe." Oliver answered.

Thea walks back with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. She sits one in front of Oliver and pours the wine half way, then makes her way back to Klaus and does the same thing before sitting on Klaus' lap.

"As you can see, she is perfectly fine." Klaus said arrogantly.

"Excuse my brother for his manners." Elijah says as he sits in a chair next to Oliver, "He only wanted to ensure we held up our end of the bargain. Now that you see that we have, where is your end?"

"She is being brought up as we speak. I told my partners I would come alone to make sure this wasn't a trap." Oliver said.

"So now that you see this isn't a ruse, where should we go from here?" Elijah stated, Oliver turning his attention to him.

"Xena." Oliver stated.

"Yes, the reason we are all in this mess." Klaus replied."

"I won't let you have her." Oliver told Klaus.

Klaus chuckled. Elijah looked at Oliver with interest. "Then it seems we are at an impasse. Either way, why should we let you live, Oliver Queen."

"I want to make a deal." Oliver spoke.

Klaus looked at Klaus "I'm a little intrigued, one more laugh can't hurt."

"I challenge you, by combat, for the freedom of my sister and Xena." Oliver announced.

Klaus sat back at Oliver's statement astonished, "Well Oliver, if you wanted to die so badly all you had to do was ask. Besides, for her treachery she will have to answer to me."

"If I win, you let them go and never bother them again."

"And if I win?" Klaus asked.

Oliver didn't answer that question, he sat there and stared coldly at Klaus who still had Thea in his lap.

"Ah, no answer? How about this, if I win, I will compel you to be my servant for the rest of your days along with your sister. You will continue to run Star City under my rule and will have to answer to no one but me. And after I kill the girl and get the blade back, we'll go to your loved one's next."

"Do you know who it is you are fighting for?" Elijah interjected, "Yes your sister, but Xena as well? Why would you throw away your life for a stranger, Oliver Queen?"

"Star City and the people of Star City are under MY protection. Xena, is also included. Do. We. Have. A deal." Oliver said sternly.

"How honorable of you Mr. Queen," Klaus replied, "You have peaked my interest. You must believe firmly in your skills to THINK you have a chance of defeating me. Very well, I do accept. I'm thinking the old Lafayette Cemetery will be the perfect burial ground for the Green Arrow. We will meet there tomorrow at twilight. The traitor will know where that is."

Oliver watched Thea for a moment before leaving his seat. He grabbed his two pistols and proceeded to walk out of the house.

* * *

Outside of the Abattoir, Oliver waited at a distant alley as a black armored van picked him up.

"Wow, you're surprisingly not dead." Xena told Oliver as he entered the back of the van.

"What happened?" Felicity asked.

"Thea's fine, still under Klaus' compulsion, but fine. He agreed to battle for Thea's freedom as well as Xena's tomorrow at a place called the Lafayette Cemetery." Oliver answered.

"That's not discouraging at all." Felicity said worryingly.

"So how are you gonna fight him? Yeah you're good with a bow and can throw some good hits but Klaus is literally indestructible." Xena noted.

"Everything has a weakness, Xena. The thing is finding it and using it to your tactical advantage." Oliver says as his phone starts ringing and quickly answers, "John."


End file.
